1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device capable of transmitting an image.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices having a communication function are common today. Having a communication function enables the electronic device to transmit image data and other types of data to other electronic devices. For example, such devices described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP-A-2002-354329 are known.
One type of device to which image data is transmitted is a display device. The display device displays the received image data on its own display. As the size of the display increases, the possible number of people who can view the received image at the same time also increases. It is desirable to make the display easier to view and share by viewers.